


Tak Has Gifts For Dib

by Armasyll



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Tak, driven well past insanity, still has her good moments. These aren't them.
Relationships: Dib/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tak Has Gifts For Dib

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Cannibal!Tak AU.

Dib sits, huddled into a corner in the bright, muggy steam room, handcuffed to a pipe. Tak stares at him, twirling around in place, showing off her newly acquired Tallest Purple coat.

"Isn't it beautiful, Dib? I made you one, too!" she says gleefully, staring down at him with wide, still eyes. Tossing him a green, baggy 'coat' made of the formerly Tallest Red, he shrieks and huddles in on himself. "Put it on!" she barks, suddenly glaring at his form moving under the clothing.

"I-I am!" his voice mutters, and he manages to shimmy and shift the coat, and pulls it cover his shoulders with one hand, the other clacking against his restraint. Looking up at her with a pleading, uneasy smile, he lets out a nervous laugh. "It's, ah... Beautiful, Tak!"

Her lips, split and scarred, twitch into a wide smile, and she leaps at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, I just knew you'd love it, Dib-mine!"


End file.
